The present disclosure relates to inkjet recording devices.
An existing inkjet printer includes a line head, a head cap, and a head frame. The line head forms images on paper with ink. The head cap moves from an open position to a closed position, closing the line head. The head frame guides the head cap between the closed and open positions. In the inkjet printer, the head cap moves between the closed and open positions in a left-right direction of the inkjet printer.
The head cap is taken out of the inkjet printer when the head cap is replaced. In a configuration in which the head cap moves in the left-right direction of the inkjet printer, the head cap may be taken out through an opening disposed in either a left or right side surface of the inkjet printer. The opening, for example, is on a side surface with an exit port thereon. A recording medium is ejected through the exit port.